Endless Peace
by Clakkarot
Summary: After the war is over, Heero goes to live on a harsh colony. In this time of great difficulty, Heero learns to live with the peace. complete


Endless Peace  
  
This is written from the point of view of Heero Yuy after Endless Waltz. It shows how he deals with being a soldier without a war to fight.  
  
I stood on the balcony overlooking the hall where Relena was giving a speech. I swept away and ascended to outer space. Alone again with nowhere to turn, wanting to cease all ties to the soldiers I had fought alongside in the war. I found myself on a shuttle heading towards colony L1 Z-14749. I had no idea what that particular colony was like apart from the fact that it was rough, very rough. This colony had not been involved much in the wars they only fought amongst themselves. When the shuttle landed I stepped out into the spaceport to be greeted by a man with a 357 Magnum gun pointing straight at my head. "Money, now!" he said. "I don't have any," I said. "Sure you do. How'd you get a shuttle here without money?" "I used to do a very dangerous job," I said, "I got paid a small sum of money as a reward at the end of my tenure. I used it to pay for my flight on this shuttle." "Stop screwin' around!" he said. "Give me your money and keep quiet." I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from my head, I spun around and kicked him in the chest. He dropped his gun and made for it. I got there first. I stamped on his hand and picked up the gun then I walked away.  
I went into a pawnshop and sold the magnum. I made §130 and used the money to rent a storage garage in the centre of the colony. I sat on the floor of the garage and contemplated how to make money. Suddenly Relena's face flashed into my mind, I shook the thought off I couldn't keep thinking of people from my past I had to focus on the future. I thought of turning to crime but decided against it as I had spent my life fighting oppression. Eventually I decided to apply for a job in asteroid mining. I would pilot a slow spacecraft with a large powerful beam-drill attached to the front.  
I went to the recruitment agency the next day the man behind the desk said I had to pass a pilot test. Which I thought was unnecessary as I had been a top mobile suit pilot but kept quiet about it. I said I was named Benjamin Johnson and chose that as my new name. I went out of the agency to plan for my test on Monday. I saw 2 men stealing a mobile phone from another man. The 2 men ran down the road and tore across the road. I sped after them and leapt over the top of a car, I extended my leg in mid-flight and with a blow to the face knocked out 1 of the men. The other man leapt onto a motorbike and sped off, I hijacked another 1 and sped after him. He indicated to turn left but then turned right and sped down to near the spaceport. I gave chase and then leapt off the bike as it was still moving and snapped the thief's neck. I took the phone and sped back to the guy who had had his phone stolen, he wasn't there so I decided to keep it. I went back to the storage garage and I slung a mattress that I had found outside the hypermarket onto the dirty floor. I brushed some of the filth off it and thought it would make a good bed.  
On Monday I went for the test and passed easily, the instructor was so shocked at my skill that he put in charge of the whole operation. I began work, mining asteroids for Neo-Titanium to be used for the next generation of spaceships. I walked back to the garage late, hoping I wouldn't starve to death before payday. As I slumped down onto the mattress there was a knock at the garage door. "Can I come in to your fancy new pad?" rang out Duo's voice. "Get lost!!" I muttered. "Hey, it took me a long time to find you, Ben. I'm not gonna just turn around and go." "You'd better," I said. "I've put the war behind me now and you're an acquaintance from the war." "I've just brought you some food so you don't starve." I stood up and walked over to him, I looked him in the eye and said. "I'm only gonna say this one more time. Go back to the place you call home!!!" I turned away. "This is mine." So Duo left and I was alone again.  
By payday I was more bone than skin. I bought some food with the money and some credit for my phone. I saved the rest of it for when I needed it. I was eating a burger in my garage when I was suddenly sitting in the cockpit of Wing-Zero I was fighting the Epyon. I swung at it with my beam sabre but it ducked and swung its beam sword at me. Wing-Zero was impaled through the chest and I was suddenly in the garage again. "Is that it.?"I said aloud. "Am I.dead"? "Of course not Heero, if you were Marimeia would rule the Earth" I swung around surprised to hear the familiar voice of Quatre Raberba Winner. "Leave!" I said. "But Heero." Quatre began. "I'm Ben Johnson now." I said pushing him out of the garage and closing the door.  
I slumped down on the mattress and sighed deeply. I opened a container of 'Ready Rice' and tipped the container up. I let all of the rice tumble down into my mouth. I stopped and swallowed the rice, and then I continued to eat. Soon I fell into a deep sleep and for the first time in my life I was at peace. The war was at last behind me and at last I could rest. 


End file.
